Endless Night: Book 1
by PowerofthePen102
Summary: 6 years after Breaking Dawn and there is a new Cullen. Follow him as he adjust to immortal life and gets to know the family. But life isn't as easy as it seems, he starts to fall in love and also has to deal with a sinister plot unfolding. Eventual M/M


Prologue

I ran, I was going as fast as I could but it still didn't seem like enough. No matter how fast I went she was always two steps behind me. Sometimes I would look back while running and see the red eyed demon coming towards me at a leisurely pace, I was being toyed with. This she demon had been stalking me from Los Angeles at the orphanage I was at. When I had seen the black haired beauty I didn't even notice the bright red eyes, but I soon noticed and it was too late. The game of cat and mouse had begun and now she had chased me all the way to Seattle, WA. I was about to die.

I was in a forest and I really wouldn't know but I think that it's the worst place to run away from an attacker. I was running but I didn't see a dead tree in front of me and I quickly fell flat on my face getting a mouthful of dirt and leaves. I heard a whoosh of the air and a weight on my back, IT WAS HER. I didn't even have to look back, who else could appear out of nowhere? My body was shaking from fear that I didn't want to feel. The weight disapeared off of my back and I felt my myself being pulled up and my back being pushed up against a tree.

I was so afraid but I didn't want to show it, I looked my attacker right in the face. She was beautiful in a sort of scary way, she had shiny black hair that was in a tight black ponytail. Her face was pale but somehow it fit her and made her look even more beautiful, the only part of her the put me off were her crimson red eyes that bore into my hazel ones. She leaned in towards me and took a long sniff.

"You smell heavenly." She said in a thick accent. It was an accent I never heard before, it was strange but amazingly alluring.

"Go to hell." I spit into her face causing her to snarl exposing her white teeth. Her face was no longer beautiful it was marked with anger, anger I had caused maybe I would be alive longer if I had taken all the advice people had given me before. Control your temper, think before you act...spitting into her face was not thinking before I acted.

"Help!" I screamed

I squirmed against the strong grip she had placed on my arms. It seemed like she only tugged on my right arm but I screamed as I felt it being pulled out of socket, she smiled at my pain. What type of sick horrible bi- my thought was caught short as she gripped a handful of my hair and I winced. She was tugged at my hair with that horrible smile on her thin lips, her grip tightened and I felt my feet leave the ground. I felt like the top of my head was being ripped off, I was surprised that my hair hadn't fallen out or maybe it did but I hadn't noticed.

The demon gripped me by my shirt and then swung me around letting go of me at the same time so that I swung through the air and hit a tree with excruciating pain. I had hit the tree hard, every fiber of my being was screaming in pain. I was sure that my arm was broken and maybe even both my legs. She came up to me and her walk that I had once thought was beautiful was now frightening, she reminded me like a lion stalking up to its prey. Her red eyes looked crazed and hungry, I didn't know what she was hungry for. It could have been my death or maybe my blood, I tried to laugh but the sounds got caught in my throat.

"Help!" I screamed again

I had assumed this time would have the same result as before which was well. . .nothing but this time I heard a response from a voice far away. I wanted to believe that someone would come for me but I knew that when people were in pain like this they sometimes imagined this, and I bet that was voice was just a figment of my imagination.

I looked out into the forest trying to see who could have said something. The forest was so green and all the colors blended together as I noticed my vision blurring. I turned back toward my attacker. Her body had frozen into a crouch and it looked like she wasn't even breathing, the only part of her that was moving were her eyes that were looking frantically around the forest.

"Master says no kill but have to. Can't let evil ones get special boy, special boy is masters."

Was I this special boy she was talking about? I didn't have time to think about this because just at that moment she attacked. I didn't even see the motion for she had somehow moved so fast that she blurred. But I didn't need to see the attack to know that somehow she had managed to claw my body ripping it open from my neck to my navel. It was the worse pain of my life and I could feel the blood pumping out of my body.

How could she rip my body open like this? It was a stupid question that I really didn't want the answer to. I was mostly wondering why I hadn't passed out yet, that's what always happens in stories. The person get hurt really really bad and then passes out from the pain but I was still conscious, able to feel the horrible pain.

Just then I heard a low growl. Wow just my fucking luck to be eaten by a wild animal when I was already dieing.

"Back off." A gruff dangerous voice said. I could tell the voice was male by the deepness of it. I wondered who the threat was directed at, deffinetly not me especially since I was on the ground bleeding to death. Just then there was a quick wind that seemed strangely out of place.

Then I heard a female voice

"Don't Emmet. We have to safe this boy."

That was the last thing I heard before I started to lose consciousness. I didn't know who this Emmet person was but he better listen to the voice and save me because if I died without them doing anything, I was totally going to come back and haunt their asses.

A/N: Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks!

Powerofthepen102 Out!


End file.
